Naughty bear's new freind
by SableyeBlood
Summary: A new 'bear' comes to perfection island and she develops a crush on naughty giggles sees this and dose his best to make sure nothing ruins her crush on naughty even the other bears NaughtyxBonnie
1. Bonnie comes to perfection island

**I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN NAUGHTY BEAR OR FNAF**

It's a new day on paradise island and all the bear's are having a party to celebrate the new bear to the island but one bear is not there or so they thought a brown bear with scars and a bitten ear is watching from behind a tree "someone new is coming to the island I wonder what they look like or who they are" naughty thought to himself

Naughty never had any friends on the island because well... no one really liked him for some reason probably because he murders them when he doesn't get a invitation to their party's, they're gonna pay for this one too.

But anyway the boat has just arrived and what naughty saw made his heart flutter like a butterfly, it was not a bear but a bunny a very beautiful and cute bunny she had purple fur, cute bunny ears, and a red bowtie around her neck naughty could not take his eyes of her

She stepped off the boat with a smile "hi everybody" she said in her amazing voice she greeted everyone, but naughty could not hear what they were saying until she saw him she looked in his direction and smiled and walked up to him, he started to blush as she approached him "hi I'm bonnie what's your name" she said with that sweet smile "I'm naughty, naughty bear" then she surprised him with a hug "it's great to meet you naughty" he returned the hug with a blush

Giggles saw this and started to worry "oh no naughty might kill her on her first day on the island oh I hope he doesn't she seems so kind and nice"

"Well I have to go home and do something so bye" naughty said wanting to think about he feels about her "ok but can we take later?" she said as her face starting to turn pink "sure" he said as he turned and walked away "bye" she said can't waiting to talk to him again

She walked back to the party with a smile and a slight blush on her face giggles noticed immediately "why is she blushing" he thought to himself while walking up to her "so we have a house already built for you if you'll let me show you to it" he said with a smile "sure I'd love it" giggles showed her to her new home it was just like everybody else's but she loved it anyway

"Hey giggles where dose naughty live" this question scared him "why do you want to know where he lives" "because I want to...go talk to him..a little bit more" now starting to blush again "are you sure you want to do that it's not a good idea" this puzzled her "why is it not a good idea" "I don't want to make him seem like a bad guy but it is getting dark the perfect excuse" giggles thought to himself "because it's getting dark and you could get lost in the forest it happened to me a couple of times and plus you need your sleep" he said a bit worried that she might see it as an excuse which it was "ok good night giggles" she said with a smile "good night bonnie"


	2. Going to Naughty's house

The next day bonnie awoke to the smell of cake "it smells close" she thought she got up and made breakfast eggs yum after breakfast she went out side to her mailbox and what she found in it surprised her it was an invitation to cuddles birthday party but she didn't want to go but giggles was probably their so she'll have to "hay bonnie,good morning" bonnie turn tool see none other than giggles wavering to her bonnie waved back "why aren't you at cuddles birthday party" she asked wondering why he was here "you said you wanted to know where naughty lived right" "right" she nodded but forgot that she wanted to know where he lived but when she was reminded of naughty she couldn't wait to see him again

While walking to naughty's house... "I hope he's not pissed off about not being invited to cuddles birthday party" giggles thought a bit worried that naughty might make himself look bad by killing everyone at the party "bonnie can I ask you a question" "sure what is it" "how much do you like naughty" markeing bonnie blush as she heard this question "I barely know him, why do you think I like him" "cuz' you blushed when I asked and when you talked to him yesterday" "so I think he's a little cute that's all, now can we change the subject" "ok fine I won't ask any more"still a little suspicious about her feelings towards naughty

When they finally got to his house bonnie felt like she was going to explode with excitement of seeing naughty "how do I look" "why is it because you want to look good for naughty" giggles said while winking "no... it's because I like looking nice on a first impression" "don't you mean second you've already met him" "that doesn't count" "fine fine" then the door opened reveling naughty he looked angry to see giggles there but smiled a little when he saw bonnie "well I'll just leave you alone with your *cough*boyfriend*cough* bye" then giggles left to go to cuddles' birthday party "can I come in" Bonnie asked "of course" acting more kinder than normal

(his house maybe a little bit different in this cuz' I don't remember what it looks like on the inside) in his house there was a couch in the living room with a tv in front of it and his bedroom she hopes to maybe see, he greeted her to the couch and so she accepted the offer then he sat down next to her and they began to talk

(MEANWHILE)

at cuddles party cuddles (duh) was talking to giggles "I can't believe Naughty hasn't shown up yet" "well you should thank Bonnie for that" "what do you mean?" "Bonnie is with him right now" "WHAT! why is she with him and not me" *flex* "well maybe you should ask her and besides I are you ready for this saw Naughty smile I have never seen him smile ever not even once I think this are going to change around here for the better" "or the worst we have to put a stop to this" giggles thoughts (oh no this is not good at all what can I do to try and keep him from screw up bonnie's and naughty's relationship but how)


End file.
